Bun (Flashman)
is of the Flashmen. Biography Flashman He gained speed and agility on the deserts of the Blue Star planet. He learned survival skills on the harsh planet of Blue Star, such as surviving 30 days on one cup of water and how to climb walls. Bun frequently makes sarcastic quips. As the youngest member of the team, he yearns most to find his parents. Turboranger .]] Bun and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Blue Flash is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Bun fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Blue Flash powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Bun and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Biomen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Bun, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting a Gormin, and Yokubarido. Super Hero Taisen Z The Flashmen are seen alongside the Dekarangers, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Super-1 as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Bun/Blue Flash: to be added Blue Flash Mecha *Jet Seeker (shared with Pink) *Great Titan **Flash Titan / Titan Boy Arsenal *Prism Flash *Prism Shooter *Prism Ball *Star Darts *Blue Vul *Flash Hawk Ranger Key The is Bun's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Blue Flash Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Blue Flash. *When the Gokaigers became the Flashmen while fighting Action Commander Regaeru. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Bun received his key and became Blue Flash once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Bun is portrayed by Yasuhiro Ishiwata. As Blue Flash, his suit actor was Tsutomu Kitagawa. External links *Blue Flash at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Blue Flash at the Dice-O Wiki